1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plasma processing apparatus and particularly to a plasma processing apparatus having at least one gas inlet pore provided in electrodes for forming a thin film on a semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally in the field of semiconductor device manufacturing, plasma processing such as plasma CVD and dry etching is frequently used. Generally, a plasma processing apparatus includes an evacuated reaction chamber, a susceptor installed inside the reaction chamber for placing a semiconductor substrate thereon, and a showerhead installed facing and parallel to the susceptor inside the reaction chamber. The susceptor is grounded and forms one side of electrodes for plasma discharge; the showerhead is connected to a radio-frequency power source provided outside the reaction chamber and forms the other side of the electrodes for plasma discharge. A gas inlet pore is provided in a top plate of the showerhead, and reaction gas inlet piping is linked to the top plate via a ring-shaped insulator. Radio-frequency power is applied to the top plate of the showerhead via a radio-frequency matching box.